Nice Game
by ampotaku
Summary: No summary. Just a fanfic that me and my friend make...
**Axis Power Hetalia © Himuraya Hidekazu**

 **Nice Game © Amari and Anne**

 **Warning: 2p, fight, typo, ooc, …**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

Luciano Vargas, boss of the Italian Mafia and the second player of Noth Itay, knelt in a cell with his hands bound behind his back and chained to the wall, blind folded and gagged. There was no marks on him, so he had not been beaten or touched in anyway just yet and his curl was crumpled. He had been caught by one of his many enemies while he was doing his rounds of his area and was now locked in a cell under their headquarters and was waiting for his fate to be decided by their boss which was taking a while to decide what they were going to do to him. Luciano struggled against his restraints, trying to get out before they came down to get him as he thought about a way to get out of the building without alerting the guards that he had escaped from the cell but that would be hard with guards in front of the cell.

He sighed knowing that he couldn't get out of the cell before he heard a number of foot steps coming towards his cell and he could hear the familiar laugh of the boss of this rival organization which made him growl through the gag as he turned his head around trying to locate the boss since things seemed to echo around in the dungeon. And it's really are his rival. Feliciano Vargas, his own 1p, smiled evily to him.

"Oh, ciao Luci! How are you?", he asked him with his cheerfully voice but at the same time really cold.

Luciano turned his head in the direction of the voice of his 1p before he tried to say something but the gag stopped the words from getting out. He growled a bit before struggling against the restraints the kept him down, trying to get to Feliciano. He also hated to be called Luci.

"What this? Can't answer me? Oh no, poor Luci~" Feliciano said this still with the smile on his face.

Luciano growled again before he stopped struggling and lowered his head. He wasn't giving up, instead he was resting to save his energy for another day.

"Okay then, if you doesn't want to say anything to me. Beside i just come here to check on you and seeing you doing well makes me _happy_. Just that, bye Luciano!" With that, Feliciano turn around and back to his place.

Luciano growled slightly before he lent against the wall behind him and slowly went off to sleep. He woud have to figure out something to do too be able to escape some other time.

* * *

"Do you done doing your job, Feliciano?" Lovino asked his dear brother.

"Si, fratelo! He doing well." Feli answered his brother happily.

"Alright then, Feli, you should back to world meeting." Lovino say with lower tone.

"Okay, Fratelo!" Feli say that then go to the world meeting. But he stoped front of their house and muttered, "I'm sorry, Luci."

Luciano tried to find a comfortable position he could rest in since his arms were bound behind his back. He soon settled for laying on his side, knowing he might not be able to sit up later.

"Psst!" Some voice come in. Luciano lifted his head and let out a muffled "Who's there?" He listened for this voice to reply.

"Ciao, fratelino!" Flavio Vargas waved his hand front of Luciano jail.

Luciano eyes widened behind the blindfold as he said muffled "Fratello!" He was happy that his older brother was there to get him out of this jail cell.

"How can't someone like you trapped in this dirty place?" Flavio ask Luciano and his eyes look his little brother jail with disgust look on his face.

Luciano sighed as he said that. He knew his brother didn't like getting dirty at all. "Get me out of here!" He yelled past the gag as he tried to sit up.

"Okay, okay. Good thing he give me this keys." Flavio takes some keys from his pocket and insert it to Luciano jail's key hole. Luciano tilted his head slightly as Flavio said that. Someone gave him a key to free him? He would have to thank that person.

"Okay, hurry up. We gotta go from here before guards come!" Flavio pulled Luciano arms and start running out. Luciano nodded and kept up with his brother's pace as they ran to get out of the building.

He looked towards his brother as this happened and asked "How did you know where I was?"

"Ludz told me. Now no asking, we've to cleaning your wound." Taken first aid from his bag and told Luciano to sit under tree they near of.

Luciano sat down before saying "It's just my wrists that are hurt fratello." He looked down at his wrists that were bleeding a bit.

"Just? Just you say? Do you know how i'm worried? Suddenly you go without telling me and end off in 1p jails! Good thing that Ludz seeing you taken away by that and hurry up telling me this. If he not, you probably still in that dirty-looking jail! Bla... Bla! Bla?! Bla! Bla..." Flavio scolding Luciano and his hands treating Luciano carefully.

Luciano sighed as he said "They most likely know that I have escaped from the cell and will be coming after us." He looked to the side before saying "I'm sorry fratello."

Flavio sighed, "it's okay. As long you're safe and sound, it's okay. But you still owe me for this escaping." Flavio eyeing him cheerfully.

Luciano sighed before asking "Who gave you the key? What do I have to do to pay you back?" He was not going to enjoy what his brother had planned for him.

"Oh, you will see it later~ Oh there's you go, done!" Flavio answered his fratelo happily and he already done with Luciano wound. "Come on, let's go home!~ I've to preparing our dinner, remember that you can't cook anything beside pasta." He stand up and putting his first aid back to his bag.

Luciano nodded his head before saying "Si, I'm hungry." He stood up as this happened before stretching a bit.

"And now i've to remembered wheres i parking my fabulous car~" Putting his palm on his face, Flavio tried to remembered.

Luciano lightly hit his brother over the back of his head and lent against the tree. He waited for his brother to remember where he parked.

* * *

 **So hi! Long time not see. I'm busy right now so I cant write anything. And my cat destroying my fanfic paper. This is my 2 days long rp on omegle with our fellow hetalian, Anne. And I can predict, you guys saying something like** _ **"2 days and just this long?! Come on!".**_ **I know, I know. Seriously this fanfic was longer than you imagined it. Its 5 page long, so I cut it into several pieces. Just that. Bye!**


End file.
